Prom Night in Hikari High
by Xelphosis
Summary: Uchida Misaki thought of making a Prom without her teachers knowing because the school she's in doesn't allowed their students to date, kiss, and any other romantic relationship. Until one day, she found an auditorium that the school abandoned and she thought that she could use it for prom. So, she gather all her friends help and make this prom happen. (Lemon)
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE (BITCHES):**

**READER****'****S POV**

Tomorrow night is prom night for the high-school students in Hikari High, as known as H.H. The prom is filled with rave & dubstep music, also with lots of snacks and drinks. The party was created by Uchida Misaki as the DJ of the prom, providing music. Also the foods and drinks are provided from Misaki's best friend, Tsukioka Fumi. Misaki was proud because after a hard time getting Fumi's attention of being the chef since her food is delicious. Until Misaki gave up and told Fumi can eat her own food and eat the cake for the after-party of the prom, even though she's the chef. Fumi was happy to hear that and took the offer.

The location will be in the auditorium that she found a few days ago, when the school recently abandoned it because they want to have more space for their school or to make it a gardening house because rumours have been spreading that there will be a gardening club next school year. The demolish date will take place on the Sunday, so Misaki thought of making the prom on the Friday night not the Saturday because of her...assumptions.

Misaki was asked out to prom by Nakayama Mamoru, her primary-school crush, but he didn't know that Misaki is the person who arranging the prom for tomorrow. After telling Mamoru the details and the staffs in the prom party, Mamoru was shocked but Misaki asked Mamoru to be the bodyguard of the prom if he wants. Shockingly, Mamoru accepted the request which made Misaki slightly blushed. So, she told Mamoru the time for the meeting for the prom for tomorrow.

After hearing a lot of entries for the couples in the prom tomorrow, Misaki listed down a number of people who aren't going to prom or can't get a date.

The list has:

- Sugino Komachi

- Yano Takuji

- Nakayama Mamoru (bodyguard)

- Koganezawa Shotaro

- Matsuo Taiki

- Miki Yoshitoki

- Hamamoto Nori

- Komura Mayo

- Sawamatsu Utemaro

- Takeushi Matsu

- Okano Harunobu

- Ogyu Masahiko

- Nogi Yuka

- Shiomi Kazuo

- Uboshita Mokichi

- Matano Yoichibei

Misaki was shocked about Yuka not getting a date in prom, despite her great looks and her hourglass body, what could she be lacking? Misaki thought to herself, but right now, she needs a MCee, a host to narrate the prom and tell the prom results. When Misaki looked through the list, she saw Sugino Komachi & Yano Takuji, they are both good in narrating parties, events and others, but Komachi is well-known for her narrating skills because she is seen in events and parties narrating. So, in lunch time, Misaki went to her club room and saw Komachi, Tsutsumida Shichirobei, Sahashi Hidetora and Sugino Machi gossiping about the prom tomorrow. Hidetora has his right arm around Shichirobei's shoulders and Komachi and Machi giggling at what they see. Misaki went in front of Komachi and asked her to do the part of narrating the prom for tomorrow, she was shocked but accepted the request and she instantly starts the script for the prom.

Finally, the only staff Misaki is looking for is the attendance guy, the person in that place only has a simple task: to take attendance of the staffs and the couples in the prom. While sitting down trying to think of the possible people that can fit in that position, she saw Takuji and Sawamatsu Matsu playing badminton, she thought of Takuji taking the narrating role, she thought that he could take the attendance person role. So, after a match in badminton, Takuji won Matsu, three times in a row. Misaki was shocked but she went, with no hesitation, and asked him to take the role of taking the attendance for prom, he accepted the request but with a price. Misaki sighed and asked him what he wants and apparently, he want the badminton sneakers made by the collaboration of Adidas and Nike. Misaki accepted the exchange and said that she will give him those shoes tomorrow in class.

**_A day later_****_…_**

Today is Friday and tonight is the prom, the biggest prom for high-school students to attend in. Misaki bought the collab shoes Takuji asked for and it's surprisingly…cheap. Komachi finished her script for the prom, Takuji gave a big grin because of the shoes and gladly accepts the request, so Misaki gave him the list of attendances:

Staffs:

- Uchida Misaki

- Tsukioka Fumi

- Sugino Komachi

- Nakayama Mamoru

- Yano Takuji

Couples:

- Katayama Seitaro & Takasugi Yuka

- Fukumitsu Yoshitake x Goto Naoko

- Tsutsumida Shichirobei x Sahashi Hidetora

- Hanari Toyoharu x Hishikawa Yukari

- Fujimaki Kyoichi x Kawabata Miyako

- Nakajima Takechi x Arakawa Kenta

- Kawashima Kazuma x Sugino Machi

- Isayama Yoshitora x Shiganori Akami

- Tarumi Tokutomi x Hanabusa Michiyo

- Arakawa Kentaro x Toshusai Megumi

Fumi finished making all the snacks and drinks, and even making a 3-layered chocolate cake. Misaki was shocked but she accepts it anyways. For Mamoru, he brought British soldiers' clothes.

"What's this?" Misaki inquired.

"It's bodyguard clothes!" said Mamoru.

"You know, prom isn't a costume party."

"I know, I know. I just want to blend in." He said sadly.

"You don't have to wear weird-ass clothes in prom, you can wear your clothes in the debating assessment…you look nice in it." Said Misaki blushing while averting her eyes and patting his head.

"Thanks, Misa-chan," Mamoru smiled and gave Misaki a pat on the head.

"Ugh, whatever," and Misaki left without a word.

After confirming everything for tonight, it's time for the prom of Hikari High's lives.


	2. Chapter 1

**BREAKING NEWS, MY CHAPTER ONE IS SPAMMED WITH HTML FORMAT. I'M SORRY. AND UH...**

**THIS STORY GETS CONFUSING BECAUSE OF SUDDEN LOCATION CHANGE AND IN CHAPTER 3. STARTING THERE, EACH CHAPTER WILL HAVE A DIFFERENT COUPLE.**

**ANOTHER CHAPTER,**

**ANOTHER COUPLE.**

**IF YOU READ THE PROLOGUE, WE ARE NOT COVERING ALL THE COUPLES, JUST THE MAIN.**

**(and rose's favourite couple)**

**ANYWAYS, THAT'S ALL.**

**~**

**CHAPTER 1**

Music is playing, some of the couples are eating together, some couples are dancing to the music, and the prom takes place in the school's secret auditorium, the auditorium that is a size of a theater in half. Arakawa Kentaro is staring at the blank wall, blinking with rave party lights and neon colours; it's starting to make him nausea, and he's thinking about his brother, Arakawa Kenta. His brother's date to prom is Nakajima Takechi…they are both guys, and a thought comes up in his mind: Kenta's gay?! He never thought of his brother being gay, but right now, Kentaro is waiting for someone, that special someone, his heart is beating loudly, he's fiddling his thumbs, he's stomping his right foot non-stop, this is making him both nervous and anxious.

"Don't worry, bro" said his homosexual brother, Kenta.

"But what if I don't look good, or my tie is loose, or I'm wearing my underwear the opposite side? What do I do?!" Kentaro is babbling a lot of questions and Kentaro is panicking even more.

"You look fine, Taro… and Megumi-san won't know about your underwear being the opposite side if that really happens. Take deep breaths, it will calm you."

Kentaro took a lot… and A LOT of deep breaths.

"You're breathing too much," said Kenta with concern.

"Don't you have your date?" anxiously said Kentaro.

"He's in the toilet," said Kenta, "nothing more."

"Oh,"

"Don't worry, I'll get you a drink, what do you want?"

"I think…cola is fine."

_**A few minutes later…**_

Kentaro and Kenta are sitting on the edge of the party, staring at nothing.

"What happen to your date?" questioned Kentaro.

"I actually have no idea," replied Kenta, "I think I'll go check the toilet."

"Ok, thanks Ken," said Kentaro.

And after that, Kenta left. Now, it's just Kentaro staring at the blank space of the wall. Suddenly, a bell rang; it's a sign to tell that an attendance has arrived, come to Kentaro's surprise, it is Toshusai Megumi and Hishikawa Yukari arriving late.

"Sorry, Arakawa-kun," said Megumi, "there was traffic, you see and then the car ran out of petrol…"

Kentaro was stunned, he is seeing a beautiful being in front of him and close too. Megumi's ruby necklace, a seductive lavender blouson with its sleeves cut off, her attractive darkish pink high heels, and her hair tied together at one side and her thin scarf covering her beautiful arms.

"Arakawa-kun, are you okay? Your face is red…" said Megumi with concern. By the time, she was about to touch Kentaro's forehead, he immediately flinched.

"I have to go the toilet," said Kentaro trying to calm down and he quickly storms off to the toilet.

Is he okay? Megumi thought.

"Don't yer worry, he's having those 'things', its normal if they see a beautiful, attractive girl or guy," the DJ, Ichida Misaki said.

"You're joking, Misaki-chan, I'm not that attractive," laughed Megumi.

"But you are! If I'm Kentaro, I'll literally bring you to my house."

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"What happen to your spot? You're the DJ, am I right?"

"Yeah but it's playing the playlist that I'm planned for the prom."

"Smart…"

"Not really, I'm going to meet up Yano-san and Mamoru-kun later, so…bye~"

Megumi waved her hand at Misaki but she didn't see her hand.

At the food and drinks section…

"Hey, I wanted that piece!" shouted Sahashi Hidetora.

"Shut up! I'm the chef, so I can eat my food because I made it!" shouted Tsukioka Fumi, shoving all the food in her mouth, "MINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Everyone who wants to take the food is dead silent and some secretly take the drinks instead.

_**In the boys' toilet…**_

"What are you doing Takechi-kun?" said Kenta.

"Oh, I was doing my business, it was stuck," said Takechi.

"Don't continue."

"Are you worried that I'm gone?"

"Well, you can say that…" Kenta said in embarrassment, averting his eyes to Takechi.

"You're cute when you are embarrassed," said Takechi, as he cups Kenta's chin with his hands.

"Stop it," said Kenta, trying to push Takechi away, but he slammed Kenta against the wall.

"I want you," said Takechi seductively, "you can't run away from me."

_**Outside**_

There's Yano Takuji checking the attendances and Nakayama Mamoru guarding the prom without any polices or rapist catching them.

"Hey guys!" said Misaki, as she steps out of the building. "How is the attendance list going, Yano-san?"

"Everyone's here," said Takuji.

"Okay, go in! Except Mamoru-kun," said Misaki angrily.

"Huh? What did I do?" said Mamoru in concern, "Takuji-san, don't leave me!" Takuji ran away. "Misaki, we can talk about this right? No?"

The atmosphere is tense and heavy.

Suddenly, Misaki burst into laughter.

"Good work, Moru-kun!" grinned Misaki, as she gives Mamoru a drink.

"Huh, what was that?" questioned Mamoru about her angriness.

"Oh, I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"W-Why do you a-asked me o-out?" Misaki asked in embarrassment, "This is a really weird time and place to ask you…"

"I thought we could start over again…" said Mamoru slightly blushing.

"We weren't together; we rejected both of our feelings."

"Well, maybe we could accept both of our feelings? No?"

"No thanks," Misaki shrugs.

"Why, I can take you to an adventure, I will cherish you deeply in my heart, I will protect you with all my life and my heart only beats for you," said Mamoru. "I…need you."

Those words actually made Misaki's hear flutter but she can't accept him, she's going away. She, indeed, like Mamoru too but she doesn't want to say goodbye to the one she likes, it's painful for her. So, her reply is…

"No means no, Mamoru," said Misaki anxiously, trying to cover her face.

"Oh…Can I get like your number, so we can talk more often?" said Mamoru.

"Can I give you a hug?"

Mamoru was shocked, "Okay…?"

Misaki tightly hug Mamoru, Mamoru is indeed confused but as the hug gets longer, something warm touches his back, it felt like droplets of water.

"Are you okay, Misaki?" asked Mamoru, when he was about to look back, Misaki hug Mamoru even more tightly. "OW!" Suddenly, he realised Misaki's breathing is becoming ragged and her voice becomes a soft sobbing voice. Mamoru tries to talk to Misaki but instead he strokes her head.

"Thank you, Moru-kun…" sadly grin Misaki, "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**_In the prom_****_…_**

"Are you there, everyone?" said the MCee.

"YEAH!" shouted everyone.

"Are any teachers there?"

"Screw the teachers!"

"Okay! Welcome to Hikari High Prom 2015! My name is Sugino Komachi, you know me as Kuma-chan!"

"You go, Kuma-chan!"

"We won't be here with our host, Uchida Misa…ki? Where is she?"

"…Dunno"

"Are you enjoying the food?"

"Fumi ate it all." Said Hidetora.

"SHUT UP" said Fumi.

"Okay, before we start the event, we are going to do the head count! First, the fury and wild couple, Katayama Seitaro and Takasugi Yuka-chan!"

"We are right here!" said Seitaro eagerly.

"The cliché couple who once together is making a comeback! Fukumitsu Yoshitake and Goto Naoko!"

"That never happened," said Naoko furiously.

"The gaming couple, Tsutsumida Shichirobei and Sahashi Hidetora."

"Here," said Hidetora.

"The C.L. couple, Hanari Toyoharu and Hishikawa Yukari-chan!"

"At least, CL is a singer!" said Toyoharu.

And Komachi say the rest of the couples.

"Okay! Here are the rules:

- Each couple is provided to same in a secluded room for 2 hours.

- There are drinks and food in case if you're hungry.

- Don't destroy the room, like explode the bed or something.

- There are also some **materials** for the couples to use but there are hidden, so find them, if you want.

- If a couple wants extra time, we give them approximately 10 minutes extra, no more than that.

"That's all," said Komachi.

"What are those **materials**?" said Yoshitake.

Komachi giggled, "It's a secret, and you have to find them out."

Yoshitake sighs, "Okay…"

Komachi continues, "OKAY! THE BOYS IN EVERY COUPLE WILL HAVE A LUCKY DRAW! The number on the paper is the room that the couple will stay in for 2 hours."

**_Outside_**

Misaki and Mamoru are sitting outside staring at the streets.

"Are you feeling better?" questioned Mamoru.

"Yeah, thanks Moru-kun," smiled Misaki.

"What happen inside the prom? It's so quiet."

"Must be the lucky draw…"

"Oh ok…"

"We must get in now, come on Moru-kun."

"Okay."

By the time Misaki stands up, she accidently fell down because she feel dizzy after crying a lot, Mamoru caught her but they both fell in a slightly awkward position. Misaki is indeed caught by Mamoru but Mamoru's right hand is on her waist and his left hand is on her butt.

"Are you okay?" said Mamoru.

Misaki gave a little nod while burying her head onto Mamoru's chest.

"Y—your h-hand is on my b-butt," said Misaki in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry!" shouted Mamoru.

"Don't worry, it's an accident not on purpose," said Misaki averting her eyes.

"But it felt soft," said Mamoru, with a small grin while giving a pat on her head.

"Die," said Misaki annoyed.

**_In the prom_****_…_**

"Okay! Whose room 1?" said Komachi.

"ME! ME! ME! ME! ME!" joyfully said Sugino Machi, the twin sister of the narrator.

"Okay, go in!"

"Yaaaaaay!"

"Room 2 is the deluxe room, whose is it?" said Komachi in excitement.

A hand is raised in the air, "Me," said Kotaro.

"WHOA, Kotaro and Megumi in the deluxe room? Nice…" Komachi smirked.

And Komachi narrates the rest.

**_Few minutes later_****_…_**

All the couples are in their rooms doing absolutely nothing…yet.

"Misaki, where were you?" asked Komachi.

"Somewhere…" said Misaki and she give the death stare to Mamoru.

"Awww…so cute~" said Fumi with a giggle.

"Whatever, so, who's in what room?"

"Here's the list," joyfully replied Komachi.

The list says:

- Room 1 (The Aristocrats' room): Kazuma & Machi

- Room 2 (Deluxe Room; Romantic & Sensual room): Kotaro & Megumi

- Room 3: (Gaming room): Shichirobei & Hidetora

- Room 4: (Fairy Tale garden room): Kyoichi & Miyako

- Room 5: (Darkish room): Takechi & Kenta

- Room 6 (Worldwide room): Seitaro & Yuka

- Room 7 (Dom/Sub room): Toyoharu & Yukari

- Room 8 (Classy Cartoonish room): Tokutomi & Michiyo

- Room 9 (Classy room): Yoshitora & Akami

- Room 10 (BDSM room): Yoshitake & Naoko

"Tokutomi & Michiyo?!" said Misaki in surprise.

"Yeap, I was shocked as well. I didn't know Chicchi can get a date," said Michiyo.

"Your sister got a date?"

"Yea, it's more like…force Kazuma-dono to go with her."

"Damn…So, what now?"

"Let's vote who is the winner for this year's prom!" said Fumi excitedly.

"OKAY!" shouted everyone.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

_**In room 5 a.k.a. the darkish room…**_

Room 5 is a dark room with dim lights and soft, alluring music. The room is basically plain but the wall's black, the floor is covered by a black fur mat, the bed is black with two soft white pillows. In this room, the couple, Nakajima Takechi and Arakawa Kenta but to Kenta's surprise, he can't see Takechi. Is this some black joke, it isn't funny. Kenta become to get uncomfortable and the atmosphere grew more intense, until…

"Pee-ka-boo~" said Takechi softly behind Kenta and gave a soft blow at his ear. "I knew you were worried."

Kenta's face is bright scarlet and he can't maintain his posture because of the blow he was given at his ear. "Where were you?!" said Kenta angrily.

"I was in the showers, you didn't know? There's a shower beside the food and drinks," replied Takechi with his eyes wide open.

"You should say something earlier! I thought you were gone!" shouted Kenta.

Suddenly, Takechi slammed Kenta against the wall.

"Don't shout at me, you're cute when you shout," said Takechi softly.

Kenta was trying to avert his eyes but Takechi's half-naked wet body caught his attention but he can't stare at it anymore longer, or else Takechi will catch him.

"S-Stop it," replied Kenta, "we only came here as a pretend couple."

"But…I have feelings for you, Kenta," Takechi grabbed Kenta's hands.

Kenta was shocked to hear that from Takechi, "but we are both guys."

"That doesn't mean we can't love each other." Takechi strokes Kenta's hair, "do you want to take a shower, your hair is a bit oily."

"I shall take a shower, but don't look at me showering, okay?" said Kenta blushing.

"Okay~"

"Now, look away."

When Takechi looks away, Kenta calmed down and unbuttons his blue shirt, then unbuckles his denim belt, unzips his blue jeans, takes out his blue-striped boxers and remove his white socks. Once, Kenta is in the shower box, he starts turning the tap for water, and it came out. Suddenly, the door closed, Kenta was shocked, and then he felt something poking behind him. Once Kenta quickly looked behind him, it was Takechi naked.

"We forgot to continue what we left in the restrooms just now," smirked Takechi devilishly.

"No! We are not continuing what happened in the restroom, can't you understand?! I do NOT feel that wa…" by the time Kenta could finish, Takechi forcefully kissed Kenta. Kenta tries to break apart but Takechi won't let him go and he places his right arm around Kenta's waist and his left hand on Kenta's nape.

"Stop this, Take…" Kenta tries to talk but Takechi wouldn't let him.

"You taste like strawberries…" said Takechi, his breathing and Kenta's breathing are both ragged that their breathing is in unison. "I'm going to wash you, okay?"

"Stop this, I don't like this," said Kenta but Takechi refused to listen.

Takechi grabbed the soap and rubbed it continually to make bubbly foam on his hand and starts to rub Kenta's arms. From the fingertips, to the lower arm, to the upper arm until the shoulder, he gently treated them with foam. After that are Kenta's legs, from the tip of each toe, to the calves, then to the thighs until the hips and the buttocks of Kenta's. Finally, it's the torso of Kenta's, from the top of the chest, to his nipples, to his stomach until the back of Kenta's.

"I'm going to rinse you now," said Takechi softly.

Takechi grab the sprayer of the shower box and slowly washes his entire body. After rinsing everything off, Takechi gently kisses Kenta's fingers.

"Ngh!" moaned Kenta. Takechi was shocked.

"Did you moan?" questioned Takechi.

"N-no! It's just your imagination!" said Kenta softly.

"It's a cute moan, I like your moans, and I'm going to make more of them," grinned Takechi.

"No! Stop this!" pleaded Kenta, but Takechi refused to listen.

Takechi planted more and more kisses on Kenta's arms, legs, torso and back, until…Takechi reached to between of Kenta's thighs.

"What are you doing?" questioned Kenta in horror.

"Isn't it obvious?" winked Takechi as he hold the un-erected stick from the junction of Kenta's thighs. "I'm going to make it erected."

"No! NO!" Kenta pleaded while covering his face with his own hands.

When Kenta covered his own face, Takechi began to lick the head of Kenta's joystick, one lick and he's erected.

"That was…fast," said Takechi in shock.

But he continues, licking Kenta's head continuously and gave one big lick from the bottom of his dick to the tip of it. After that, Takechi, with no hesitation, slowly puts it in his mouth.

"Hgn!" moaned Kenta loudly.

After that, Takechi continues sucking his penis up and down in the repeating pattern and Kenta uncontrollably moaning loudly, until…

"I can't…take it, I'm…I'm…ugh!" Kenta moans loudly.

Takechi didn't hear him, so he keeps repeating the pattern while playing with Kenta's balls.

"Take your mouth out! I can't! AH! HNGH! I'm! I'm! I'm…I'm cumming!" shouted Kenta loudly.

By the time Kenta shouted, Takechi felt something really warm and tasty, it was…Kenta's semen. Surprisingly, after Kenta finished cumming, Takechi swallowed it all.

"It tastes like your lips," chuckled Takechi but…when he saw Kenta's face, he was crying.

"Are you crying?" asked Takechi.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" cried Kenta, "NOW! NOW…I CAN'T MARRY TO MY CRUSH!"

Takechi brushes Kenta's wet hair.

"What do you mean? Your crush is right here." Said Takechi, "Okay, I'll stop doing it, but let me wash your hair."

"Okay…" replied Kenta.

After Takechi washed Kenta's hair, Kenta felt a little dizzy and they both went out of the shower box, they both wore the bathrobes given on the bed and they both sat on the dark black bed, barely talking.

_**A few minutes later…**_

Kenta and Takechi are both sitting on the dark bed, Kenta is drinking his cold water and Takechi is listening to the music provided by the room.

"Hey…"said Kenta softly.

"Yes?" replied Takechi, "are you feeling better?"

"Yea…thanks…Takechi…-kun."

"…"

"Takechi?"

Takechi was silent because of the sudden suffix in his name after the blowjob he gave Kenta. Takechi is blushing until his face was darkish red and pink. Suddenly, Takechi forcefully grabbed Kenta and pinned him against the soft bed.

"W-what?!" said Kenta.

"Say my name again?" asked Takechi.

"Takechi-kun, why?" replied Kenta.

"…"

"Takechi…" before Kenta can finish his sentence; Takechi gently kisses Kenta's lips. It wasn't rough and forceful like the kiss in the shower box; it was kind and passionate. After Takechi breaks the kiss, he asked Kenta a question, "Are you ready?"

Kenta looked at Takechi's face; it was filled with passion and a bit of nervous feelings. Kenta slowly nods as he buries his head onto Takechi's chest. "Here I go…"

Takechi slowly remove Kenta's bathrobe and also his. His stick was exposed, it's big, and Kenta thought it couldn't fit but as Takechi slowly tries to penetrate it into Kenta's butt, Kenta let out a rough loud moan, "AHHHHHHRGHHHHHHH!"

"You're really tight, Kenta" Takechi said softly at his ear, which gave Kenta a tickle, "I'm going to move now."

Kenta nodded and Takechi slowly move back and forth, and Kenta kisses Takechi's lips to avoid moaning but as he does that, Takechi is moving faster and faster. Kenta broke the kiss and starts moaning really loud.

"Takechi-kun~" moaned Kenta, as tears run through his face, "it… hurts but somehow it feels good...ngh!"

"Kenta, you feel really good, I…love you!" moaned Takechi, "Be mine!"

"Takechi-kun…I…I…I…I love you too!" moaned Kenta as he kisses Takechi again forcefully.

_**Outside the rooms…**_

"Uhhh…" said Mamoru, as he looks at Takuji's cards, "THIS ONE!"

Mamoru received the joker card.

"DAMNIT! WHY!" exclaimed Mamoru.

"Hey, Misa-chan, room 5 is in the move," said Fumi.

"What?!" said Misaki in shock, "it's only been 20 minutes, what the hell?"

"I know right? Yaoi couples are the best!" said Fumi happily.

_**In room 5…**_

Takechi and Kenta are breathing heavily and ragged, their breathing are uneven and their breathing make the music disappears. Takechi is thrusting Kenta's butt back and forth very fast and Kenta is hugging Takechi tightly, scratch marks could be seen on his back.

"I love you, Takechi-kun," moaned Kenta.

"I love you, Ken-chan," moaned Takechi, "I'm about to cum, is it okay if I cum inside of you?"

"Yes! Please! Fill me with your love, Takechi-kun!"

"Here it comes!"

White fluid was released inside of Kenta's ass and his dick was spraying semen as well. They came together, gloriously.

Once the white fluid stopped coming, Kenta laid down on the bed.

"I think I can't walk for a week," said Kenta.

"That was great," panted Takechi, "you were damn tight, I like it."

Takechi planted a kiss on Kenta's forehead, until he felt a bulge on his stomach.

"Is that yours, Ken-chan?"

Kenta averting his eyes, and gave a small nod while blushing.

"Well, time for round 2."


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

_**In room 10 a.k.a. the BDSM room…**_

The room is filled with materials, weapon-like beds, whipping sounds, pleasurable moans, laughter, and sounds coming from the wooden floor board. It was a couple together enjoying, the girl is the sadist and the guy is the masochist.

"Harder," said Fukumitsu Yoshitake with a face filled with pleasure and pain, "Punish me more Nao-sama~"

Goto Naoko smirks at Yoshitake's face, she cups his chin, and she told him, "No resting unless I tell you. Got it?"

Yoshitake nods with a big grin.

"Ok, good, first I want you to stand up," Yoshitake quickly stands up, "And I'm going to put these things in your anus and on your dick, Take-kun~"

Yoshitake nods slowly as Naoko puts the vibrating bead inside of his anus and taped another vibrating bead on his dick.

"Now, lick my mouth," said Naoko smirking.

Yoshitake crawled to Naoko and placed his head on the junction of Naoko's thighs and starts licking. Naoko remained silent, Yoshitake was scared, until the vibrating beads started to vibrate, causes him to flinch and lick faster.

"Good…" said Naoko as she gave a pat on his head, "now faster, slut."

She turn the knob of the remote to 2, its maximum power is 5. Once she turns the knob, the vibration became faster and stronger, causing Yoshitake to have an erection. He is licking and sucking Naoko's cunt and Naoko feels pleased with it.

"Good~ FASTER!" shouted Naoko with pleasure, as she turns the knob to 3, the vibration of the beads in Yoshitake's butthole and cock is getting stronger and faster, causing his thing to get itchy. When Yoshitake was about to scratch his stick, Naoko whipped him, "NO LOOKING AWAY FROM MY LIPS!" she shouted and Yoshitake licks and sucks her pussy and her clit.

"I'm cumming~" screamed Naoko as she puts the knob level to five, ignoring level 4. The vibration is making Yoshitake's ass numb and his dick about to get exploded, he is rushing too much that he inserted his tongue inside of Naoko's vagina.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNGGGGGGGH!~" moaned Naoko loudly as she slammed Yoshitake's head against her pussy. Yoshitake is also at his limit because his penis is about to explode, and then…they came beautifully and in synchronisation.

"Take-kun, you get an A in sucking pussies," panted Naoko, patting Yoshitake's head as he pants like a dog with his tongue out.

"Ok, lesson 2, penis measurement. Take-kun, I want you to sit on that chair." The chair has metal spikes on the arm rest.

"Are you sur…" before he could finished, Naoko whipped him again, "Do it, now." She growled, and Yoshitake slowly walks to the chair and sat on it.

Once Yoshitake sat on the chair Naoko requested him to sit, she bend down and faces her head in front of his joystick. Naoko slowly touch the tip of Yoshitake's dick and it came out pre-cum. Naoko saw it and licks it up causing Yoshitake to flinch and made him itchy around his crotch. She continues to lick his groin from top to bottom and licks his testicles from the left one to the right one. Suddenly, Yoshitake wants her mouth to suck his dick and tries to yank her head for it to happen but Naoko found out and bite his balls.

"OW!" shouted Yoshitake.

"Yoshitake, what I did I tell you?" hissed Naoko.

"Don't touch the Sadist."

"Exactly, now be a good boy and listen to the rules."

After Naoko said that, she continues to lick Yoshitake's twitching dick and finally, she began to suck the tip of his stick and slowly slurped her mouth to the end of his dick.

"Ugh! Nao-sama~" moaned Yoshitake.

Naoko began going up and down in a repeating pattern, and she goes faster and faster until Yoshitake could take no longer, he was about to blow.

"I'm cumming!" shouted Yoshitake.

"Hold it," said Naoko while she squeezes Yoshitake's dick with her right bare hand, "Hold it until I say 'cum' then you 'cum', okay?"

Yoshitake gave a little nod to that request, so Naoko went back to sucking Yoshitake's stick.

_**A few minutes later…**_

Yoshitake is feeling numb because he can't feel his dick. Right now, his penis is full of bites, whips, vibration and bleeding scratches because of Naoko's mouth and her rules. Until finally, while she's flicking Yoshitake's stick and gave one big lick, she said, "Cum."

"Ok Nao-sama…" Yoshitake indeed wanted to cum but he could no longer cum because of her rules, and then Naoko shouted.

"CUM, YOU BITCH!" shouted Naoko as she steps his balls and whips him at the same time.

By that abuse, Yoshitake came and he felt so great that he even peed himself. Now, he feels dizzy and numb, he want to sleep.

"Hey! You got yourself a B- because of not cumming directly when I told you to do that. Hey! Don't sleep! Hey! HEY!" Naoko shouted but soon he realised, he loses his consciousness.

_**Outside the rooms…**_

"So, Fumi decides the winner of prom, Komachi decides the second runner-up and now…I have to play against Mamoru & Takuji in a racing game to see who decides the third runner-up," said Misaki.

"I play a lot of racing games guys, don't underestimate me," smirked Takuji.

Mamoru gulped because he doesn't play racing games.

"I only play them in the arcades," said Misaki.

Mamoru was at a disadvantage because he didn't have any experience in racing games, Misaki got an advantage but Takuji got a greater advantage.

"So, let the final game began!" said Komachi in excitement.

_**In room 10…**_

In the BDSM room, Yoshitake is lying down on the bed, unconscious with an innocent face while Naoko wondering, how can I continue my lessons? She stares at his innocent face, sleeping soundly, and she finally thought:

'Yes, I could do lesson 3 when he's asleep!'

So, she take quiet steps to the bed that Yoshitake is sleeping on and remove the blanket that was covering him sleeping and saw his erected dick.

'Huh? It's already erected?' Naoko thought, 'This is good, now I can proceed to lesson 3.'

She smirked when she thought of the idea and began to lick Yoshitake's dick for lubricant. Once his dick is slippery enough, Naoko slowly prods her vagina against the tip of his joystick, and then…

*slips*

Naoko's pussy went straight in like a roller coaster falling down from a hill to the end of Yoshitake's penis.

"AHHHHHHNGH!~" screamed Naoko because after that slip, she's receiving cramps and a little bleeding from her cunt.

"Okay Take-kun, I'm going to move now," said Naoko softly.

Yoshitake is still asleep and she stares at his face hoping for him to be awake to finish this final lesson. Naoko wants to whip him to wake him up but his face is too innocent to beat. She is disappointed and went back straight to moving her hips which is on Yoshitake's dick.

Naoko started to move her hips slowly, from the top to the bottom. It was hard for her to move despite Yoshitake's dick being enormous and hard, this penis…is the guy who confessed to her during middle school.

_**~Flashback~**_

It was a fine and bright day to start of Naoko's second year in middle school, she was talking to Sugino Machi and Komura Mayo about the new students in class, and they all were excited. Until she heard mumbling behind her back,

"Hey, Yoshitake, you're really going to confess?"

"You only know her for one year!"

"Fukumitsu-san, what happened to your ex-girlfriend then?"

"Damn, you got balls…I haven't even confess to Yuka-chan yet."

Naoko wondered who was Yoshitake going to confess, suddenly Machi pointed behind of Naoko and soon to realise its Yoshitake.

"Hey, Naoko-chan, can I talk to you for a sec?" said Yoshitake hesitantly.

"Ok," replied Naoko in surprise.

They both walked together and they reached the roof area of the school.

"So," said Yoshitake, "how are you?"

"Fine," replied Naoko, "how about you?"

"Good. So…"

Yoshitake said with his thumbs fidgeting.

"Do you like anyone?"

Naoko was shocked to hear that.

"I don't like anyone, why?"

"I thought we could go out some time like hang-outs or…date."

"What, why?"

"Because I like you, Naoko-chan."

_**~End of flashback~**_

Naoko remembered those 3 words Yoshitake said to her, does he still like me? She thought of that as she moves her hips up and down, faster and faster. She's still staring at Yoshitake's innocent sleeping face, seeing his face makes her blush. Now, she is grinding Yoshitake's stick with her vagina, then she moves his dick in a clockwise rotation and she felt nothing but emptiness. Is it because of Yoshitake sleeping? Or is it herself, not accepting his feelings to her…

Naoko kept doing the same thing for 20 minutes until she feels like cumming.

"Take-kun, I'm cumming…" moaned Naoko, getting tired of moving her hips until Yoshitake slowly wakes up.

Naoko was shocked to see Yoshitake wake up, but the time he woke up, Naoko cum.

"Ngh…" she moaned.

Yoshitake was wondering why she moaned, when he realised his dick is in Naoko's cunt, he said:

"Since when this happened?"

"Ever since you were asleep," she responded, "You got an A- for this because it would have felt good if you're awake and we could cum together when we reached the climax."

Yoshitake is shocked at what his middle school's crush is saying to him.

"Can we try again?" Yoshitake inquired, but Naoko shakes her head and said:

"Instead, you are going to get a punishment for sleeping~"

"What is the punishment?" Yoshitake asked.

Naoko takes out her pussy that is ravaged by Yoshitake's big penis and walked sloppily to the materials station. She grabbed a strap-on and wore it, but she also grabbed a red gag and some ropes.

"The punishment is…I'm going to fuck you, in the ass with these materials," Naoko smirked.

_**Outside the room…**_

"So who lost?" inquired Fumi.

"Mamoru and Misaki," replied Takuji.

"MAMORU AND MISAKI!?" shouted Fumi.

"Should we make a penalty?" asked Takuji.

"YES!" shouted Fumi, "MAKE THEM PLAY THE POCKY GAME! I GOT A POCKY BOX IN MY BAG!"

"Oh no," said Misaki.

_**In room 10…**_

Yoshitake is on the bed with Naoko. He's tied up with ropes, his mouth covered by a gag, his dick being tied up with ropes and a fake black long dick prodding against his anus; it was Naoko wearing a strap-on.

"I'm going in," said Naoko, "are you ready?"

Yoshitake nods to the question and Naoko slowly penetrates her stick into his butthole. Yoshitake is really tight, tighter than Naoko's pussy; it takes more than her energy to penetrate this long black dick into his ass. So, Naoko keeps penetrating the strap-on into his butt with her energy and strength and when, finally, it's in.

"AHNGH!" moaned Yoshitake as tears ran down through his face and saliva comes out from his gag.

"You're really tight!" moaned Naoko, "Okay, I'm going to move now."

Yoshitake nods and Naoko, began moving back, causing him to moan harder. Naoko moved front and Yoshitake began crying, saliva is dripping from the gag and his dick numb because of the ropes tying his cock. Naoko began moving back and forth, faster and faster on the dry butthole Yoshitake has.

The dry and tight surface of Yoshitake's anus made Naoko's breathing ragged and uneven. Meanwhile with Yoshitake' breathing, his non-stop breathing is ragged and fast, like he's about to get a heart attack. Suddenly, Naoko saw Yoshitake's face filled with tears. She doesn't feel bad because this is his punishment, he deserves it. So, she grabbed a black cloth that is surprisingly on the bed and wrapped it around Yoshitake's eyes.

"What's this?" questioned Yoshitake.

"It's to cover your annoying tears," answered Naoko annoyed.

Then, she gave a big hit in Yoshitake's butt with her strap-on, ignoring Yoshitake's tears and moans; she forcefully hits his butt back and forth with no hesitation and regrets, faster and faster. Yoshitake's gag is non-stop dripping saliva, his testicles are getting bigger and bigger making him think that his dick is about to be inflated like a balloon losing its air and his butt violated by Naoko. Finally, she screamed:

"I'm cumming!"

Yoshitake thought the ropes that are tying his cock 'til death is going to get removed but…

"You thought the ropes on your dick are getting removed?" Naoko laughed.

Yoshitake shakes his head but it was too late. Naoko spin him clockwise so he is facing his master and she forcefully ripped the gag and kisses him.

"Ah…ugh…!" moaned Yoshitake, "Nao…sama… I love you…"

He still loves Naoko, Naoko was shocked, causing her to break the kiss and blush as her pussy drips with her own cum, panting.

"I'm…going to…take the ropes…out of…your dick, once…it's out…CUM," said Naoko softly at Yoshitake's ear.

After the ropes were loosen, he came, a lot, like his cum could able to fill a one litre bottle. Is he a horse? After that jizz, Yoshitake fell asleep again. Naoko giggled, "Sorry but… I can't accept your love; unless you give me straight As in my lessons then I'll consider it."

Yoshitake kept silent and Naoko patted him on the head, "Good work, Take-kun," and she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

_**Outside the rooms…**_

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" shouted Takuji, Komachi and Fumi as they see Mamoru eating the pocky on one side and Misaki nibbling the pocky on the other side.

Mamoru's face is slightly red but Misaki's face is bright scarlet like it could explode any moment, it was the first time Mamoru saw Misaki like this despite they know each other since primary school.

They are both eating and nibbling the pocky in both sides until there's very little left for the pocky stick.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

_**In room 2 a.k.a. the deluxe, romantic and sensual room**__**…**_

Room 2 is considered a deluxe room because it's Misaki's favourite room. Actually, it's because of how much effort Misaki, Fumi, Komachi, Takuji and Mamoru putted in to get all the furniture, candles, scent and etc.

Right now, it's the couple that Hikari High adores; it is Arakawa Kentaro and Toshusai Megumi that got the room.

Kentaro is currently facing the wall for Megumi to finished taking a shower. Suddenly, he heard a sweet, soft voice.

"A-Arakawa-kun, I'm done with the showers."

Kentaro was curious on whose that voice is, so he turned around and saw Megumi's wet body being covered by a piece of shower cloth that she's holding. He had forgotten that Megumi was in the showers, so he blushed when he saw her wet body and quickly look away.

"Do you want to use the showers?" asked Megumi.

"Of course, but can you get changed first? Tell me when you're done," answered Kentaro blushing.

"Okay."

Once Megumi said that, she slipped on the bathrobe that is provided in the wardrobe and asked Kentaro if he wants to take a bath, he said yes. After saying that, Megumi sat on the same spot that Kentaro sat just now for no apparent reason and stared at the wall.

Kentaro was obviously embarrassed, even though Megumi is staring to a wall. He slowly unbuckled his suspenders, and then his belt, after that he unbuttoned his shirt, unzipped his jeans. Surprisingly, he wore his underwear in the opposite direction. He wanted to scream but he doesn't want Megumi to see him at that state, so he did… 'The Internal Screaming'. After doing his screaming, he went inside the shower box and took his time to shower.

Few minutes later…

The atmosphere of room 2 intensifies, steam came out from the shower box and no one said a word. It was weird and tense, so Kentaro went to the cabinet and grab the bathrobe and wore it.

"I'm done…" said Kentaro softly and sat next to Megumi, her at the left side of the love sofa and him at the right side of the love sofa.

After what he said, Megumi gave a small nod, then, it's back to the tense atmosphere. The dim lit candles, pink heart-shaped pillows on a darkish-pink love sofa, a red well-organised round spinning bed and the wallpaper is red-pink. There's nothing but pink and red, it's an eyesore. I think I should start a conversation, Kentaro thought, so he decided to do that. By the time he wants to start a conversation, Megumi also wanted to start a conversation. Suddenly, it went even more awkward.

"Hey," they both said in unison.

Then, it grew stronger.

"Sorry."

And stronger.

"You first."

And stronger.

"YOU FIRST!"

Until, Kentaro started it.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, and you?" Megumi replied in a soft voice.

"Good, good. Hey! Remember carnival day last year?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Remember how no one can hit Takechi down because he's too good?"

"Oh yeah, I remembered your brother won, how did he does it? Isn't the game hard to score 100?"

"Yeah, the funniest thing is that when my brother lost, Takechi admitted lost and that's how Kenta won."

_**In room 5**__**…**_

The room was humid, have the scent of sweat, voices of heavily ragged breathing and moaning. It was Arakawa Kenta and Nakajima Takechi performing the position '69'. Kenta is continuously sucking Takechi's dick and Takechi does the same until…

"ACHOO!" Takechi sneezed.

"Are…you…okay, Takechi-kun?" asked Kenta moaning.

"I don't even know why I sneezed," answered Takechi confused.

_**In room 2**__**…**_

There was laughter and chuckling with a harmonious atmosphere. It was Kentaro and Megumi talking about several of things. The way how there talked makes the romantic and sensual atmosphere not there and even the awkward atmosphere they experienced just now. Suddenly Megumi asked Kentaro a question.

"What do you think about this prom?"

"Well, I think it's okay to be considered a prom," answered Kentaro.

"I can't believe Misaki is able to pull something like this, it's amazing! I bet she's happy."

"I know, all I know is Misaki can be lazy, a good procrastinator and a burden but there are times she can be useful and smart."

_**Outside**__**…**_

Nakayama Mamoru and Uchida Misaki are still stuck in that pocky game, two red tomatoes staring at each other. Until Misaki feel likes sneezing, she tries to hold it, so her face is up bubbled up like a big pouty face. At the end, she managed to hold it, and when she saw Mamoru, he saw blushing, staring at her with wide eyes, Misaki was shocked.

"W-what?" she asked.

"Uh, nothing, pardon me," Mamoru said while praying to the gods, Thank you for showing me such a cute face!~

_**In room 2**__**…**_

"Also Misaki is a smooth-talker! She said I'm beautiful and attractive in my prom dress!" said Megumi in delight.

After that sentence, Kentaro kept quiet, thinking about what will happen if Misaki and Megumi start dating and what will happen if Megumi turned down his confession.

"Yeah, you looked stunning in that dress," Kentaro said.

"Huh?" questioned Megumi in embarrassment because it was out of the blue.

Kentaro was embarrassment too because he wasn't thinking, it's like he's drunk with his words.

"H-Hey! U-Uh…what I-I was go-going to say is…" stuttered Kentaro but was cut off by Megumi.

"T-Thank you; and you looked fine too…" said Megumi blushing while straightening her hair with her fingers.

They both are awkward silent and embarrassed because of what happened just now, until Megumi spotted a jukebox.

"Oh look! A 80s jukebox!" she said, "It's so antique!"

As she touches the jukebox, it randomly starts playing classical music.

"What song is this? Blank Space?" questioned Megumi.

When she looked behind, it was Kentaro giving out his hand to Megumi.

"May I, Mademoiselle?" asked Kentaro in his French accent at its best.

"Oh!~ Sure, Monsieur~" replied Megumi as she accepts the offer and starts dancing with Kentaro.

_**Outside**__**…**_

Vroom! Vroom!

Misaki breaks the pocky with a shocked expression.

"Misa lose~ Misa lose~ Misa lose~" said Tsukioko Fumi, Sugino Komachi and Yano Takuji in unison.

"Misaki?" said Mamoru in a shocked expression.

"No…"

_**In room 2**__**…**_

Kentaro and Megumi were happily waltzing together until…a siren came.

"ATTENTION! GUYS AND GIRLS, WEAR YOUR SHIT NOW OR ELSE WE'LL BE LATE!...HURRY!"

"Sounds like Misaki," said Megumi. "Is it something important?"

"I don't know Megumi, let's keep dancing," replied Kentaro.

_**In room 10**__**…**_

"Take-kun, wake up, the room is shaking," said Goto Naoko in discomfort.

"Ngh…" said Fukumitsu Yoshitake.

"Come on, let's change."

_**In room 3**__**…**_

"Oi, Hide-kun, what happened to the internet?" asked Tsutsumida Shichirobei.

"I know right? I nearly got a pentakill with Taric!" replied Sahashi Hidetora.

"Let's change then."

_**In room 9**__**…**_

"Good riddens! Why is it shaking, sir bottoms?" asked Shiganori Akami.

"It must be the avalanche earthquake to Candy Kingdom, we must escape, Ma'am Queensburg!" replied Isayama Yoshitora.

_**In room 5**__**…**_

"One last cum!" shouted Kenta, "Hurry!"

"Ok,o…"

BAM! SCREECH!

_**Outside**__**…**_

"Holy shit," said Takuji, "Misaki, what is this?"

"I don't know, but we have to hurry!" shouted Misaki, "Fumi, Komachi! Go out, I'll catch up with you, just go! Takuji and Mamoru, you guys too!"

"But," said Mamoru.

"GO!" screamed Misaki.

Mamoru never saw Misaki like this; this is his first, seeing Misaki's anxious face. It pains him.

Misaki ran to every room asking them to go out now but when she checked the 5th room, it was Kenta crying to Takechi… His head is badly injured and it's bleeding.

"Misaki! Help me! Help Takechi! Please!" plead Kenta.

Misaki can't help but to think, a guy is begging for me to help.

"Ok! I'll help you!" shouted Misaki as she carries Takechi princess style.

Everyone is running out to the entrance, hoping not to get injured. Suddenly, Misaki fell down.

"Misaki, are you okay?" shouted Kenta.

"Yea, take Takechi and go! I'll meet you all there, go!" Misaki shouted back.

Misaki tried to stand up, but it feels like she fractured her ankle.

"No, no, no! Not at this time!" mumbled Misaki.

But it was too late; the building is crumbling by the construction. Misaki struggling, struggling to get out, suddenly, she saw a faint picture of her childhood friend.

_**"**__**I**__**'**__**ll put a magic spell on you! Poof! You have the power of an unstoppable hero! Like The Incredibles!"**_

_**"**__**You**__**'**__**re unstoppable! You can**__**'**__**t die!"**_

Out of the blue, she felt a touch behind her, once she looked behind, she was shocked.

"WHY ARE YOU…"

BAM!


End file.
